Lie To Me
by Hanna West
Summary: Katie O'Connor has finally found a place where she belonged, where she felt safe in the arms of the man she loved. But when a certain blue eyed undercover cop shows up, will she be able to handle seeing the brother who left her behind all those years ago? - Follows the first Fast and Furious movie. Dom/OC
1. Chapter 1

My father had a quote, 'Family is nothing, all it does is leave you sad and alone.'

I grew up believing that, when it's said to you three times a day everyday you start think there's got to be some truth to it. My junkie mother left when I was three and my brother bolted when I was thirteen, let me tell you growing up with an alcoholic father who blames you for his family leaving is not fun. I was surprised he didn't drop me off at an orphanage and call it a day but no, he said I looked just like my mother and he needed me, in more ways then one.

When I turned seventeen I finally collected the courage to runaway, I didn't know where I was going to be honest I didn't care, I just had to get away. Still mentally and physically scared I spent a year looking for my brother, when I realized that was a dead end I became a drifter, never staying in one place for to long. I got involved with some really bad people, started going down the wrong path. Then I met a man by the name of Dominic Toretto, he challenged me to a race not knowing what he was in for. I was the first person ever to beat him.

You know that feeling you get when see someone and you can't imagine not having them in your life, that's the feeling I got when I first saw Dom. A week later I moved in and officially became part of the team, at that moment I truly learned the meaning of family.

"Katie." I heard Letty yell. "Get your ass down here, we're leaving now." I sighed and pulled my long blonde hair up into a lose bun, looking into the bathroom mirror I gave myself a once over. I'd thrown on an orange tank and some skinny jeans, I paired my outfit with my favorite pair of high-heeled boots. "Katie." Letty yelled again.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head and making my way down the stairs. "Thank god." Jessie groaned getting up off the couch. "Girl, you take forever." Vince followed Jessie out of the house and Letty came up behind me.

"Katie, you okay?" She asked me, I nodded unconvincingly. "You know better then to lie to me." Letty raised her eyebrow. She had that gift where she always knew what everyone was thinking, I'd known her for three years and she can read me like a book.

"Um, Jonny's been calling." I admitted. "I've told him, I'm done and to stop calling but he doesn't get the picture."

"Have you talked to Dom?" Letty asked handing me my purse.

"I was going to but then last nights job came up and he was stressed and I didn't want to add to it." A honk came from outside and I looked at Letty. "I'll tell him tonight, after the races. I promise."

"Katie, Jonny is not a good guy. You of all people know that, tell Dom." I nodded and Letty and I started towards her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, It's Hanna. I just wanted to say Hi and tell you I'm really nervous putting this up, I've never published anything and it's a scary thing. I love ****constructive ****feed back and reviews, it makes me a better writer. **

~**Hanna West :)**

We pulled up to the cafe car by car, I got out and straightened my jacket. "Talk to me Jessie, this ain't working brother." Vice stated opening the hood of his car. I leaned against his car door and watched as they worked.

"It's your fuel gage mage, it's got a nasty hole." Jessie replied. "Thats why you're unloading in third."

"I told you it was third." Leon piped in. I laughed lightly when Vince told him to 'shut up' Jessie kept talking until Vince grabbed his chin and pointed towards the red truck that had been here every day at this time for the past three weeks, Mia had explained that every time he comes in he orders the same thing and reads the same magazine.

"What's up with this fool?" Vince spat, looking at the blonde chatting up Mia. "What is he, sandwich crazy?"

"Nah, V. He's not here for the food, dog." Leon smiled and followed Vince towards the cafe.

"Chill out bro. He's just slinging parts for Harry, man." Letty explained.

"I know what he's slinging." Vice snapped back.

"He's trying to get into Mia's pants, yo." Leon added with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked into the cafe. I slid behind the counter and pulled Mia into a one armed hug.

"Hey guys." Mia greeted, with a smile.

"How you doing, Mia?" Jessie grinned moving to the back of the store. Him and Leon opened a bag of chips and started stuffing their faces.

"Hey Dom." I called. "You want something to drink." He raised a diet coke without a word. I shook my head before turning back to Vince and Mia.

Vince took a seat next to blue eyes and glared. Mia's mystery man looked over to him with an identical look.

"He's beautiful." I heard Jessie complement.

Leon followed with, "I like his hair cut."

"Okay. Will you leave him alone." I scoffed, laughing. "Blue eyes don't worry about Vince, under that tattooed exterior he's a big scruffy bear. I'm Katie by the way, Katie O'Conner. It's nice to finally meet Mia's mystery man."  
"I'm Brian." He said holding out his hand, I smiled and shook it.

"Vince. Vince." Mia said with a continuously rising voice. He finally broke his glare and stared up at her. "Can I get you anything?"

"You look good." Vince commented. Brian stood up and placed some money on the counter.

"Thanks a lot Mia, I'll see you tomorrow." Brian nodded at her.

Vince muttered 'tomorrow' to myself then followed him out. "I love this part." Leon smiled.

I sent Leon a look, then moved back around the counter. "Vince cool it, leave him alone."

"Try Fat Burger from now on, you can get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2:95, faggot." Vince yelled.

"I like the tuna here." Brian replied, heading towards his car.

"Bullshit asshole know one likes the tuna here."

"Yeah, well I do." Brian was almost to his car when Vince shoved his from behind. Brian retaliated with a punch square to Vince's face. They started going at it, each of them punching and shoving.

"Dom." I yelled running back to the cafe. "Jesus Christ Dom, would you get out there. We're tired of this shit, I'm not kidding Dom." Sighing, Dom stood up and watched as Brian and Vince fought.

"What did you put in that sandwich, Mia?" Dom asked, jokingly.

"That's really funny." Mia stated sarcastically.

Dom sighed again but let a smile creep across his face. "Alright." He led us out and pulled Brian off of Vince, throwing him onto the hood of our car.

"Hey man, he was in my face." Brian commented, raising his hands in defense.

"I'm in your face." Dom spat moving closer to him. Vince went at Brian again but was stopped by Dom who pushed him towards Leon. "Relax, don't push it. You embarrass me." He shouted at Vince. Leon shoved him back towards the cafe so he could calm down. "Jessie give me the wallet." Jessie handed Dom, Brian's wallet which had fallen out of his pocket. "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer's name, is that what you are?"

"No, man."

"Don't come around here again." Dom ordered. I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, I felt Brian's eyes on me which didn't go unnoticed by Dom. "Don't look at her." He growled tossing Brian his wallet back and leading in us back towards the cafe.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit." Brian called.

I sighed as Dom let me go and went back to Brian. "You work for Harry, right?"

"Yeah, just started." He answered.

"You were just fired." Dom snapped.

**~F&F~**

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, we all stayed at the cafe and messed around until closing, at which time I got a ride home with Dom.

"You were pretty hard on the Brian guy." I stated staring out the window of Dom's car.

"Yeah, well he was a punk." Dom replied placing a hand on my knee. "Why do you care?"

"He just reminds me of someone I used to know." I shrugged.

"Who?"

"My brother." I sighed. "I know it's not him, it's just he looks like what I've imagined my Brian to look like."

"You know I've always told you I'd help you find him." Dom reminded.

"Even if I did find him, I don't know what I'd say." Leaning back into the seat I closed my eyes. "I mean he left me alone, with that monster. He didn't look back not once, the thing is we were close, he used to promise me that he'd never leave and then I came home one day and he was gone." The truth was I didn't know how I'd react if I ever saw him again. Would I be mad? Would I be happy? Was it going to be one of those story book moments where I would jump into his arms and tell him how much I've missed him?

Dom stopped the car in front of the house, I got out and wiped away and stray tear. "I love you, you know that?" Dom whispered as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me into the house.

I nodded and smiled. "I love too." The 'I love you' thing was a fairly resent. I said it first about 3 months ago, it had just kind of slipped out and I keep talking until I realized what I had just done. It felt so right to say it, like I could never say it to anyone else ever.

I got a shower and got dressed in my race close which consisted of a black tight mini skirt, red bralet top and my leather jacket. I let my hair fall freely around my shoulder and did my make up.

**~F&F~**

We pulled into the races as V formation like always. It was our thing. Everyone stared as we got out of our cars. I spotted blue eyes standing next to what I imagined was his car.

"Dom's going to be pissed." I smiled coming to a stop in front to him. "You've got some serious balls showing up here."

He laughed and looked at me. "Yeah. That or a death wish. Katie right?"

I nodded with a smile, I turned around and watched as Dom talk to Hector. "You racing?"

"I hope so." He grinned advancing towards Dom. "Wait, hold up. I don't have any cash but I do have the pick slip to my car."

"You can't just climb into the ring with Ali cause you think you box." Jessie stated with a little laugh.

"He know's I can box." Brian said confidently pointing to Vince. "So check it out, it's like this. I lose, winner takes my car clean and clear. If I win I take the cash and I take your respect." The crowed broke out in laugher as I walked back to Dom. "To some people thats more important."

"That your car?" Dom said nodding towards the green skyline. Jessie opened the hood and started spouting off facts.

"Yeah, and a stand alone fuel management system." Dom finished. "Not a bad way to spend 10 thousand dollars."

"So what do you say?" Brian asked. "Am I worthy?"

"We don't know yet." Dom smiled grabbing my waist. "But you're in. Lets go."

The crowed cheered and got back in there cars. Everyone pulled out of the ally and drove to an abandoned street. The street filled with enthusiastic racer chasers, I climbed out of Dom's car and smirked, seeing all the envy filled glares. I went around to Dom's window and kissed him. "You better come back to me." I whispered as I broke the kiss.

"Always do."

I nodded and stepped back next to Mia. "He scares me to death." I muttered. We got the all clear from Leon and Hector stepped in front of the cars. He held his arms up before shouting 'GO'

The race kept a fast pace, but when didn't it? I saw the cars coming towards us again but Brain was in front. I laughed knowing that wasn't going to last long. Dom hit his nos and finished first. He got out of the car and was swarmed, I launched myself into his arms pulling him into a kiss.

Hector slapped the money into Dom's hand with smile. Brian's car came to a stop by us, getting out he still had a smile on his face.

"Did you have fun?" Jessie asked opening Brian's hood. When he did smoke poured out and everyone laughed.

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked noticing Brian's grin.

"Dude, I almost had you."

"You almost had me?" Dom laughed. "You never had me. You never had your car." I cracked a smile leaning into him. "Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should. You're lucky that hundred shot of nos didn't blow the welds on the intake." Dome moved around the car. "You almost had me? Now me and the mad scientist have to rip apart the block, and replace the piston rings you fried." Dom closed the hood and addressed the crowd. "Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a miles winning's, winning." The crowed cheered but quickly scattered when Leon's voice came over the radio telling us we got cops.

Dom grabbed my hand and we got into his car. He drove trying to ditch the cops, I pointed towards a semi empty parking garage. The cop car went right past us and I let out a breath of relief. Dom parked the car and we started walking hoping it would be less noticeable. We were wrong. I cop car went passed us but stopped making a U turn.

"Toretto." The officer called. We took off running, I was in heels so I wasn't as fast. We ran down an ally and I could here a car behind us, all of a sudden Brian's skyline pulled in front of us.

"Get in." He ordered. Dom got in and pulled me onto his lap. Brain was a surprisingly good driver, we ended up ditching the cops and finding a quiet street.

"You're the last person in the world expected to show up." Dom stated, leaning into the seat.

"Yeah, well I thought if I got in your good graces you'd let me keep my car." Brain smiled hopefully. I stifled a laughed shaking my head.

"You are in my good graces, but you ain't keeping your car." Dom smirked. "You drive like you're done this before. What are you a wheel man?"

"No."

"You boost cars?" I questioned.

"No, never." He said after a little hesitation.

"Ever done time?"

"A couple of over nighters, no big deal." Brain shrugged.

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars?" Dom asked with a smug look. "Tucson right? I had Jessie run a profile on you Brian Earl Spilner. You'll find anything on the web, anything about anybody."

"So why bullshit?" I asked.

"So what about you?" Brian asked trying to change the subject. I leaned back into Dom, sighing, he had just gotten out of jail when I met him,

"2 years in La Pa." Dom said looking out the window, wrapping his arms around me. "I'll die before I go back."  
The car was silent until we were circled by a group of motorcycles. "Ah, great." Dom exclaimed.

"What?" Brain asked.

"It's gonna be a long ass night, that's what." Dom groaned.

"Dom there's something I need to tell you." I sighed, watching as Lance pointed a gun at the window.

"Follow us." Lance demanded. We did as we were told and followed them into a car park of a Chinese restaurant.

I got out of the car and shook my head when I saw Jonny taking off his helmet. "I thought we has an agreement." Jonny smiled. "You stay away, I stay away. Everybody stays happy."

"We got lost Jon, what do you want me to tell you?" Dom asked, keeping a protective arm around me.

"Who's we."

"Um, my new mechanic. Brian meet Jonny Tran." Dom covered.

"And, the guy in the snake skin pants is his cousin Lance." I informed. "He's just as much of an ass as Jonny is."

"Don't be cruel Katie." Jonny laughed, looking me up and down. "You look good."

"I know." I smirked. "Stop calling me, I don't know whether your delusional or just pathetic but either way you need to stop."

"Why, because you're in love?" I mocked. I looked over at Brian who was just standing the awkwardly and then to Dom who had a stony expression.

"Yeah, I'm in love, something you're not capable of." I spat.

Jonny laughed and walked towards us. Dom pushed me behind him and glared at Johnny. "So when are you gonna give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours." Dom asked taking the heat off of me.

"This you're ride?" Jonny questioned, taking in Brian's skyline.

"It was, it's his now."

"No, it's not, I haven't taken delivery." Dom replied.

"Then it's nobody's car." Jonny smiled. "Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think Lance?"

"It's an amazing machine." Lance stated, with a monotone.

"Yes, indeed." Jonny patted Dom's shoulder and smiled at me. "Lets go. I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

"You're gonna need more then that crotch rocket." Dom scoffed as Jonny's crew got back on their bike.

"I got something for you." Jonny smirked before taking off followed by his team.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian asked when they were out of site.

"Long story." I stated.

"I'll tell you later. Lets get out of here." Dom added getting into the car.

The revve of two motorcycle's came towards us, they stopped and started firing at us and the car.

Dom pulled me to safety just in time, I looked at the shooter and scoffed when I realized it was Jonny and Lance. Jonny sent me a sickening smirk before driving away.

"Nos." Dom shouted dragging me behind some statues. The car exploded, creating a large mushroom cloud. I looked at Dom with a worried expression. "Damn it." Was all he said.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Brian asked again as we walked out of the parking lot. I had taken off my heels, I couldn't imagine walking all the way home in those.

"It's a long story." Dom sighed.

"Well, we got a 20 mile hike. Humor me."

"A business deal gone sour." Dom stated. "Please, I made the mistake of sleeping with his girlfriend."

"For the record I wasn't his girlfriend when I slept with you." I added.

"Wait, you and Jonny?" Brain asked confused. "Really?"

"Biggest mistake of my life. It's been three years and he's still pining over me." I laughed.

**Tell me what you thought :) Like it? Hate it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really** **happy you guys are liking it so far, here's another chapter for you.**

**~Hanna West :)**

When Dom finally had enough of my complaining he grabbed us a cab back to the fort, when we got there the after-race party was in full swing.

"Yo, Spilner." Dom called when Brain started walking away. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded smiling, following us into the house. Vince was showing off his guitar skills, Leon sat chatting up a girl like always and Letty was playing video games on the floor.

"Yo Dom, hey man we were just about to come looking for you brother." Leon lied, Dom smacked Leon's beer bottle out of his hand before moving towards Vince.

"Where were you?" Dom asked him.

"There were mass cops there. They came in from every direction, that shit was orchestrated."

"This your beer?" Dom questioned, pointing to his beer bottle.

"Yeah, that's my beer."

Dom picked it up and walked back towards Brian and I. "Hey Einstein." He called at Jessie who was basically having sex on the dinning room table. "Take it upstairs, can't detail a car with the cover on."

"Yo, Dom." Vince yelled. "Why'd you bring the buster here?"

"Because the buster kept me and Kate out of hand cuffs." Dom shouted back. "He didn't just run back to the fort. The buster brought me and my girl back." He walked back over to us. "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's a corona."

"Thanks man." Brian nodded taking one of the beers.

"That's Vince's so enjoy it." Dom smiled. Vince glared as Brian as he rubbed Vince's spit from the top before taking a sip.

"Hey bro, you got a bathroom." Brian asked Dom who was staring smugly as Vince. Dom pointed upstairs and Brian left.

"That was mean." I whispered, kissing him neck. He sat us down and started rubbing his head.

"You don't know that fool for shit." Vince growled leaning over us.

"Yeah, he's right Dom." Leon agreed.

"Vince there was a time when I didn't know you." Dom retaliated. I laughed a little standing up.

"That was in the third grade." Vince scoffed.

"Okay, okay." I smiled pulled Dom up with me. "How about you try to detail this car." I smirked gesturing to my body.

"Look at all our guests." Dom responded.

"Okay, you play with your little guests and when you're done I'll be upstairs." I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Be warned I just might have to start by myself."

In an instant Dom was up and leading me towards the stairs. Brian came down and I smirked at him. "Yo." Dom called stopping us. "You know you owe me a 10 second car, right?"

I laughed and pulled him the rest of the way up. "You like him." I stated sitting down on our bed. "You think he has potential."

"No, I don't." Dom grumbled. I hummed and laid back, stretching. Dom climbed on top of me placing kisses on my torso. I moaned and closed my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about Johnny?"

I silently groaned and reopened my eyes. "You were stressed and I didn't want to add to it."

"You can tell me anything." He stated seriously. "I need you to tell me if he starts calling again." I nodded pulling him back to my lips.

**~F&F~**

The next morning the whole team was at the garage, I was messing around with Letty when the rumble of a car backed up the drive. Brian hopped out of his truck and pointed to the crushed piece of shit car he was toeing.

"What the hell is this?" Dom smirked walking towards it. "What do you got there?"

Everyone followed Dom to the edge of the garage, I came to a stop next to him and leaned against him.

"This is your car." Brian said confidently, pointing to it.

"My car? I said a 10 second car not a 10 minute car." Dom laughed wrapping an arm around my waist.

Jessie walked up to the car and knocked on it. "You could push this across the finish line or...toe it."

Everyone laughed, although I think Jessie was serious. "You couldn't toe that across the finish line." Dom expressed, shaking his head.

"No faith." Brian accused.

"Oh, I have faith in you but this isn't a junk yard this is a garage." Dom explained.

Brian looked taken back for a minute before smiling. "Pop the hood."

"Pop the hood?" Dom laughed, then nodded to Jessie. Brian helped Leon, Vince and Jessie move the car down onto the garage floor. Jessie popped the hood and revealed the surprisingly well maintained engine. Even though it was covered in a thick coat of grease I could still tell it was worth saving.

"Two J-Z engine, on shit." Jessie exclaimed, looking up to Dom.

"What did I tell you?" Brain smirked.

"I retract my previous statement." Dom shrugged.

"You know what? This will decimate all, after you put about 15 grand in it or more, If we have to overnight parts from Japan."

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's." Dom nodded. "I got to get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass. There's a show down in the desert called race wars, that's where you'll do it." He move away from us and towards the car he was working on. "I'll tell you what, when you're not working at Harry's you're working here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage Mr. Arizona, you don't belong near a car."

"He owns you now." I whispered, as I walked by him.

**~F&F~**

The next week flew by, we got the parts Jessie ordered from Japan and Dom worked with Brian on that damn car 24/7 which put a total kink in our sex life.

It was Sunday which meant barbecuing at the fort. I was helping Mia in the kitchen when I heard yelling. "I'll be right back." She nodded and when I got out side I saw Vince and Vince's angry face storming back towards his car. "Vince. Wait."

When I reached him he was about to get into his car. "What, Kate?"

"What's wrong? Why are you leaving?" I asked in a hurry. "Is it about Brian?" It was no secret how Vince felt about Brian, I always thought he saw Brian as a threat to his fictional relationship with Mia.

"What is buster doing here? This is family only." Vince growled glaring over my shoulder at him.

"You know Brian's been helping Dom with the junker he brought in, Dom felt bad for him he doesn't have any family and invited him out of pity." I tried. It wasn't true, Dom had started to bound with him over the last week.

"We ain't a the animal shelter, we don't take in stray's."

"That's exactly what we do." I said sending him a pointed look reminding him of Jesse and Leon, me.

"You're right, I just...there's something about him."

"I know, come on." I dragged him back to the table where they had already sat down. I nudged Vince in the ribs making him glare at me.

"Look who it is." Leon smiled. "Old coyote R'US. I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin."

"Shut up Leon." I snapped taking a seat on Dom's lap.

"I got to eat." Vince shrugged.

"He's always hungry." Letty commented, smiling. I threw a bread roll at her and laughed.

"Alright, sit down." Dom sighed. Vince nodded and kissed the back of his head. I turned around and kissed him, silently telling him that he's ditching Brian and having sex with me tonight.

**Comment, Follow and Favorite please :)**


	4. Authors Note - Sorry

**Wow, I just realized I never put up a disclaimer. That's bad so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and Furious, just Katie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner Mia and I started the dishes. The rest of the team were watching some horror movie in the other room, I hated horror and gory stuff like that so did Mia. So we were okay with washing up.

"You need a hand with anything else?" Brian asked coming into the kitchen with the last of the plates.

"No, were good." I smiled, hopping onto the counter with my drying rag.

"You can go join the boys watching the movie." Mia added, wiping her hands.

"No, you see the cooks don't clean where I come from." Brian replied.

"Yeah, I'd like to go there." Mia laughed.

"Can you tell the guys that?" I asked, pointing towards the living room. "I mean they treat us like slaves.

Choosing to ignore my statement, Brian continued. "You know, I think we should go out sometime."

"I don't date my brothers friends." Mia stated.

"Wow, that sucks." Brian nodded. "I guess I'll have to kick his ass then."

"I'd love to see that one." Mia smiled.

"Love? I'd pay." I added, hopping off the counter. Vince walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"Walsh my car when you get done." Vince laughed. I walked closer to him and was almost knocked over by his breath.

"What was that?" Mia asked.

"No, Mia I'm talking to the punk." Vince said looking at Brian. "And wear your favorite dress, because after that putting you on a street corner where you belong."

"Okay, Vince you're plastered lets go." I sighed trying to push him out the door.

"My popcorn." He muttered, banning on the side of the microwave. "Is this thing broken? What is wrong with this thing?"

"V?" Mia called turned around. "V, what was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to? The one with the..."

"Little red candles." Vince grinned like a little kid. It was no secret Vince had a major crush on Mia, he would make little comments and ask her to dinner. I tried to hide my smile, when I realized where this was going.

"What was it called?" Mia questioned, innocently.

"Cha, Cha, Cha." Vince answered.

"Yeah, that's it." Mia nodded before turning to Brian. "You can take me there, Friday night at ten, that good with you." '

"Yeah, that's good." Brian nodded. If looks could kill Brian would be bleeding out on the floor, Vince slammed his fist against the door and stormed out.

"You're bad." I laughed watching Vince step over Leon and Jessie. "Well, looks like you too have it covered in here so I'm going to steal Dom and take him upstairs, Brian you seriously put a kink in my sex life."  
I smirked when I heard Mia groan. I saw Dom lounging on the couch next to Letty drinking a beer. I looked at him expectantly he just rolled his eyes.

"I'm really into this movie." Dom stated, taking a sip.

"Would you rather be into the movie or in me?" I questioned, hands on my hips. Letty laughed and Leon and Jessie hid their smiles.

Dom smirked and stood up, he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck leading me up the stairs. When we got to our room Dom pushed me down onto the bed, crawling on top of me he placed light kisses everywhere he could get his lips on. I arched my back and moaned as he reached my neck.

Dom grabbed my arms and pinned them over my head. I love it when he gets aggressive, when he takes control. He sat up and took off his shirt before helping me with mine. I unclasped my bra and threw it to the ground. I nodded at him telling him I was ready, Dom slipped out of his pants and then pulled mine off my hips. This was going to be a long night.

The next day was a lazy one for the team, we stayed around the house and I helped Jessie create a new engine from scratch. When it grew dark I saw Vince whispering to Dom in a corner. Being the nosy person I am, I went over to them.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Dom shrugged.

"It's not nothing Dom, busters a cop and I know you know it." Vince growled. "Just come with me tonight, I'll show you."

"Wouldn't hurt." I stated wrapping my arms around his neck. "Plus, I'm board."

Dom chuckled and looked at Vince. "Get the car ready." Vince nodded and left us alone. I looked up at Dom and kissed him. "Do you think he's a cop?" He asked me seriously.

"I don't think so." I replied. "I mean I can't be sure but, I don't think so."

"Okay, you can come but you're staying in the car with Jessie."

"Like that's going to happen." I laughed, shaking my head and catching up to Vince.

I looked out the window as Vince drove us somewhere, I wasn't really paying attention but I looked up when we stopped. Vince grabbed the shot gun he kept under the drivers seat and got out, Dom followed him grabbing my hand as we hid in the shadows. I watched Brian shimmy down a drainage pipe only to be hit in the back of the head by Vince.

"That wasn't very nice." I scolded bending over and checking his pulse. "At least he's alive. Come on blue eyes, wake up."

Brian moaned and squinted his eyes. "He moans like a cop." Vince spat holding his gun to Brian's face.

"Brian this is one of those times where you need to be very clear about what you say." Dom said in his deep, sexy voice. "Nod if you understand me."

When Brian didn't do anything Vince shouted. "Nod." Brain complied, nodding quickly.

"Sit up." Dom ordered. Brian sat up slowly when Vince moved the shot gun away from his face. "Tell me what the hell you're doing here."

"Shit. What I'm doing here?" Brian breathed. "Dom I owe...I owe you a 10 second car. What this is about, this is about race wars." Vince kicked him in the side but he recovered quickly. "I just went in there and Hector is going to be running three Honda Civics, on top of that he just came into Harry's, he ordered three T-66 turbos with nos and a motec system exhaust."

"So what are you saying? Your going to go around and check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?"

Brian slowly stood up and nodded, his eyes flickering to Vince then back. "Yeah, because Dom you know, I can't lose again."

"He's a cop." Vince stated. "He's a cop."

Dom didn't answer he just walked towards me and put his hand on my hip. "Are you a cop?" Brian just shook his head. "Let's go for a little ride."

**Comment, Follow and Favorite please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**~Hanna West**

I guess Dom's idea of a ride was going to Tran's garage. I hated this place, I had more bad memories here then I could count. When the guys got out to the car I took a deep breath and followed them, but before I could climb the fence Dom stopped me.

"You don't have to go in there." He stated. "You can keep watch with Jess."

"I know and I love you for suggesting that, but I'm going with you." I smiled. Dom helped me over the fence and we climbed onto the roof and down into the garage.

I passed Dom a flash light and started looking around, I came across a car with the hood removed, I looked closer and realized there was no engine. "Dom." I called, showing him the car. "There's no engines."

"What do they plan on racing with? Hope's and dreams?" Dom scoffed as his phone rang. "What Jess?" The next thing I knew Dom was pulling me behind a car and covering my mouth, I looked up at him confused but then I heard the garage door open. I watched as Johnny and his crew pulled in and dragged a man out of one of the cars. Johnny started yelling at him and shoved his head into one of the cars without an engine. He took out a container of gas and I knew exactly what was going to happen, so I buried my face in Dom's chest. I can't remember how long I they were there for but I know I let out a breath didn't even know I was holding when they left, looked up at Dom who had the same look of relief as me.

With race wars coming up Dom spent his days and even some of his nights at the garage with Brian, working on that damn car. Today was no different. Mia, Letty and I watched as the men worked while we nursed a beer, well Letty and I did, Mia stuck with water.

"So are you going to sleep with him?" I asked casually, looked over a Brian.

Letty laughed when Mia nearly spit out her water. "God, Katherine O'Connor. You have no shame."

I nodded in agreement, and pointed to Brian. "You two look good together."

"I really like him." Mia smiled shyly.

Brian stood up and followed Dom to his car, before they could leave I ran over to them. "Hey, where are you guess going?"

"I got to show him something." Dom stated, giving me the look. The look meant he was ready to show him his fathers car. He only showed his fathers car to people he was going to ask to join the team. I knew he liked Brian.

Later that night Brian picked Mia up for their date at Cha Cha Cha's, I had to trap Dom upstairs to keep him from threatening him, again. Let me tell you, sex is an amazing bargaining tool.

Later that night Dom told me he had scheduled another heist, I sighed not really wanting to go out tonight.

"Dom, you said last time was it." I stated, pulling on my jeans. He looked me up and down, taking in my shirtless body. "Dom, seriously." Scoffing I put my shirt on, placing my hands on my hips.

"I know." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I promise just a couple more." He stood up and walked towards me, wrapping him arms around my waist. "Then me and you, Mexico, drinking margarita's."

"Promise?" I asked turning around in his arms, placing my hands on his chest.

"I promise." He nodded seriously. "Lets go."

Mia didn't come home that night and me being the annoying best friend I was, I didn't let her live it down. It was early and Dom and Brian decided to take the junker for a test drive, well it wasn't really a junker any more. I had nothing netter to do so I tagged along.

We drove towards Santa Monica, I sat in-between Dom and Brian, I don't know how we did it but we ended up getting into a race with a dick who owned a Ferrari. Of course we smoked him, I laughed when Dom started to hold on.

Pulling up to a shrimp shack we got out and stretched our legs. "Dom I'm hungry." I stated watching the costumers eat their shrimp.

"Okay, come on." Dom laughed.

We slid into a booth and ordered the only thing on the menu, shrimp. "So, what's wrong Brian?" Dom asked when we had our food.

"Nothing, man. I'm fine." Brian replied, not looking up.

"Come on." Dom pressed with a smile. "Obviously something's off."

"Look I have my good days and I have my bad days, just like anybody else." Brian sulked. I shook my head and popped a piece of shrimp in my mouth.

"Brian, don't lose that cool of yours. That's your meal ticket."

Brian finally looked up. "My meal ticket? What, I can't pay for my own shrimp."

"I got the shrimp." I smiled, taking out my wallet.

"No, see that's one thing about me. You don't understand, I don't need hand out, I don't take hand out's I earn my way every step. I just got to make a little something on the side like you guys."

That made me freeze, I looked over at Dom with a worried expression. Dom being Dom played it cool. "What do mean like us? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not stupid, alright. I know that there's no way in hell you payed for all that shit you got under the hood of those cars by doing tune ups and selling groceries. Now whatever it is your in one, I want in on it too."

It was quiet for a moment, I looked over at Dom who had his decision face on. After a while he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, setting it down on the table.

"What is this?" Brian asked looking at it.

"Read it." Dom stated.

"What is this for?"

"It's directions. To race wars. We'll see how you do, then we'll talk."

Race wars rolled around quickly, instead of going with Dom like usual I drove with Letty. I needed some girl time and Letty always put me in an amazing mood. We pulled up to some dreaded dick who kept calling at us, I finally leaned over Letty and rolled down her window.

"Baby, you should be watching from the side. I wouldn't want to get any exhaust on those pretty faces." The guy teased.

"How about you put-your-money-where-your-mouth-is?" Letty smirked.

"How about I race you for the sweet little ass in the passenger seat." The guy said licking his lips.

I scoffed and shook my head. "You want ass why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard." I suggested. "You want an adrenaline rush it'll be two large. Right here, right now." I held up the money. "What's it going to be?"

The man pulled out a roll of cash from his pocket. "You got it."

We stopped at the starting line, and I looked over to the guy who was blowing us kisses. I laughed and turned to Letty. "Smoke him."

Letty smirked and nodded. The race started and the guy took the lead, smiling to myself knowing that wasn't going to last long. Like I expected Letty hit the nos and we flew past him.

After collecting our money Letty and I joined the rest of the team, I walked over to Jessie who was talking to Brian.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked leaning against the Jetta. "Jessie what are you doing?"

"He's racing for slips." Brian answered.

"Whoa, wait a second." I said moving in front of Jessie. "Think about what you're doing, Jess. Come on don't do this."

"It's okay, I got this." Jessie moved around me and got into his car. A black car drove up and rolled down his window.

"No." I muttered when I saw it was Johnny. "Jessie please don't do this, he probably has at least a 100 grand under that hood. Please."

"Don't worry Katie-Kat I'll be fine." Jessie assured. "I'm not losing."

Knowing I'm not going to get anywhere with Jess I turned to Johnny. I leaned down and glared at him. "Johnny, don't do this. This isn't far and you know it."

"I'll tell you what, you get in this car and go with me right now and I won't race the guy." Johnny smirked patting the seat.

"You're disgusting." I spat. "When are you going to learn that I will never come back to you, you repulse me."

"Then I guess I'm getting a Jetta."

Brian had to pull me away because I couldn't get my legs to work. I couldn't leave Jessie, he was like a little brother to me. When Johnny crossed the finish line first I bowed my head and pulled away from Brian. I watched Jessie keep going, off into the desert. This was not going to end well.

Leon, Brian and I ran back to camp where everyone was chilling.

"Dom." I called. "We got problems." Dom looked up and the smile dropped from his face.

"What?" He asked.

Leon came up behind me and pointed to Jessie and the Jetta driving further and further into the desert. "Jessie."

"Where's Jessie going?" Dom questioned.

"He just raced Tran for slips." I answered.

"Shit." Dom cursed, rubbing a hand down his face.

Johnny pulled up to us and I instinctively moved closer to Dom, who wrapped his arm around me.

"Where is he going?" Johnny demanded, getting out of his Honda and coming closer to us.

"Went to the car wash." Dom covered.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car." Johnny ordered, glancing down at me.

"Go fetch your car?" Dom questioned. "We're not on your block anymore, you better watch who you talk to like that." He turned us around and ushered us back towards the team.

"Toretto." Johnny shouted. "S.W.A.T came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narked me out. You know what? It you...or the bitch." He accused glaring down at me.

That statement sent Dom over the edge, he pushed me out of the way before landing a punch square to Johnny's face. That started a riot, fights broke out and Dom got on top of Johnny. Security stepped in and I tried pulling Dom up, not wanting him to get arrested.

"Dom." I screamed, still pulling at his arms. "Please, lets just get out of here" Security grabbed at him, pushing me down in the process making me hit my head on the concert.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and hoist me up, Brian's blue eyes looked down at me with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, all I did was nod with a hand on my head.

"I never narked on nobody." I heard Dom shout. "I never narked on nobody."

**Comment, Follow and Favorite please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As it got later the races died down and people were starting to dance and drink as if nothing had happened. Dom kept pulling me aside and checking me over, making sure I was alright. It was nothing serious, just a cut to the head which looked worse then it was. At the moment I was sitting in the passenger seat of Dom's car with the window rolled down listening to Dom and Mia fight.

"Each time I haven't said a word, have I?" Mia asked rhetorically. "I have respected you and I haven't said shit and now I am asking you not to go."

"Mia, I'm doing this for both of us." Dom stated, holding onto her shoulders.

"No, no don't give me that crap. You're doing this for you." Mia snapped. "Why are you insisting on doing this?"

"Because we have to." Dom sighed letting her go and climbing into the car, as we drove off I watched Mia run her hand through her hair and walk away.

"I have a bad feeling." I muttered as we pulled up to where we stored the car for the heists. We got out of the car and uncovered the Hondas.

"Alright, we're one man short." Dom announced. "Letty, Katie I need you guys on the left side."

"Your sister's right about this one, this don't feel god." Leon stated coming up to Dom.

"Don't do that." Dom pointed at him.

"Something's wrong." I said backing up Leon. "We shouldn't be doing this without Jessie."

"Look this is the mother load, we've been on this for three months." Dom stated. "After this it's a long vacation for everyone. Lets go."

Everyone moved towards their car but I just stayed still, I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Hey." Dom said grabbing my shoulders. "Remember when I told you about Mexico and margaritas?" I nodded but didn't look up. "I already bought our plane tickets."

I finally looked up and tired but failed at hiding my smile. "Really?"

"Really." He repeated, leaning down and kissing me softly. "Let's go."

Letty and I pulled up on the left side of the truck, I watched anxiously as Vince climbed out of the sun roof and shot the window out.

"We're all good man. I got nothing on the scanners, keep going." Leon's voice came through the walkie talkie.

Vince jumped from the car onto the truck but was met by a shot gun before he could get in. My heat started beating as Dom's voice filled our car. "He's got a damn shot gun."

"Back off, back off. Get him off of there." Leon shouted.

Dom repeatedly tied to get Vince off the truck but the driver kept shooting, Vince's arm got caught up in a wire and he was now dangling off the side of the truck.

I grabbed the walkie talkie as my heart pounded in my chest. "Dom move out of the way we're coming to get him." I nodded at Letty who drove the car under the truck and over to the other side. The truck veered right and hit our wheel making the car flip over and fly off the road. I heard Letty calling my name and thanked god she was okay.

A car stopped by us and Leon got out. "Katie, Letty." He called. "Come on baby, you okay?" Letty climbed out first and then Leon helped me. "Come on, we got to go."

Leon ushered us into his car and we tried to catch up with the truck, I saw Dom blow and tier and Leon stopped to pick him up.

When Dom got in he immediately checked if I was okay. I was, it just wasn't my day with head injuries. We pulled off over to where Mia and Brian had Vince, I jumped out of the car with Dom while Leon stayed with Letty.

"Vince." I screamed falling to his side. "Oh, my god." Vince was coughing up blood as Brian put a belt tourniquet around his cut up arm.

"If we don't get him to an ambulance in ten minutes he's dead." Brian stated, looking at Dom and I. I took off my jacket and held it against Vince's gun shot wound.

"You are not dying." I muttered, letting a tear fall from my eye.

Brian looked at me pithily and pulled out his phone. "Yeah, this is officer Brian O'Conner." That made me stop, I didn't even listen to the rest of what he said I just stared at him. He was Brian O'Conner, my brother.

When he hung up I glared at him with tears shining in my eyes. "You son of a bitch."

"Katie..." Brian tried but the sound of a helicopter cut him off.

They medics gathered Vince and placed him into the chopper, I watched from a distance as Brian helped load him.

I heard Dom and Leon shouting my name but I had to know. "Is it really you?" I asked as Brian came to a stop in front of me.

"Katie, it's me. Come with me and I'll explain everything..."

"Go to hell." I spat, slapping him across his face. I shook my head and wiped the tears that had fallen as ran back towards Dom. I knew at the moment I choose my true family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone :) Happy Halloween, Hope you like this chapter!**

**~Hanna West**

Our clothes still stained with Vince's blood Dom grabbed a shot gun while I watched, we had to find Jessie. I followed him towards our car but Brian pulled up and blocked us in.

"Dom put the gun down know." Brian yelled pulling out his hand gun and ducking behind the car door. I don't blame him, if I had a gun right now there's no place that would be safe for him.

"Move your car." Dom ordered, opening the drivers side door.

"No, bull shit. Put it down now." He screamed again. "No more running."

"I'm not running." Dom shouted slamming the door shut and walking towards Brian.

"Where's Leon and Letty?" Brain asked, standing up.

"Long gone." I spat at him shaking my head, I couldn't believe after all this time I was staring at him. I couldn't believe how good of an actor he was, I couldn't believe that even though he had the resources he never came looking for me.

"Then it's over." Brian stated, his gun still trained on us. "I didn't call the police but don't push me, put the gun down now."

"You are the cop." I finally screamed. "Brian, you are the cop. You lied to everyone, to me. You're lucky I'm not holding a gun right now. We got to find Jessie before they do, so I swear to god Brian you better move your fucking car out of our way."

"I'll call in the plates." Brian suggested. "PD will pick him up way before Jonny even gets near him."

I scoffed shaking my head again, Dom cocked the shot gun and glared at Brian. "Move your car." Mia came out and started yelling at us to stop. "Stay out of this Mia."

The sound of a car driving up caught our attention, Jessie stepped out of the Jetta and sighed. "Dominic, I am so sorry." I almost started crying when I saw him standing there, in one piece. I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. I released him but kept my arms around his waist. "I don't know what I'm doing Dom. I so scared right now, I don't know what's going on."

"Jess, what were you thinking man?" Dom questioned, throwing the shot gun to the ground and shaking his head.

"I don't know, I panicked. I'm sorry." Jessie cried hugging me back. "I don't know what I'm doing, can you please help me."

I looked up at Dom who was staring at something else, I followed his eye line and saw two motorcycles coming towards us at full speed. "Oh, my god." My eyes widened as they pulled out guns and started shooting.

It all happened so fast, I looked at Dom who was running across the grass tying to get to us and then to Brian who ducked behind his car. I felt a white hot pain shot through my stomach and I fell to the ground, I looked down and saw the red spreading.

Dom's arms picked me up and held me against him, Mia grabbed at Jessie sobbing into his chest. Dom cupped my face and looked me in the eyes telling me I was going to be fine. I nodded even though I didn't believe him, I already felt my body flooding with endorphins making me go numb and I tasted blood.

"Go." I urged at Dom, nodding towards Brian who was jumping into his car. "I'll be fine remember." He looked up at Mia who begged him not to go then back at me, he leaned down and kissed me, not just some quick peck it was more like a 'you better be alive when I get back' kiss.

I watched him leave and felt my eye lid get heavy, and I did something I haven't done since Brian left when I was ten. I prayed.

I thought I was dead. When people get shot they're supposed to die, plain and simple but instead of waking up in a meadow with some angle telling me I had passed on I awoke in a hospital room, with a constant beeping in my ear. Groaning, I tried to sit up but immediately stopped when pain flooded my system.

I heard the door open and I rolled my head in the doors direction, smiling at what I saw. Dom quietly closed the door and walked towards me, he cupped my face and kissed me.

"We need to get you out of here. Now." Dom stated pulling out a pair of closed from the bag he was holding. "There are cops talking to the doctors right now, I barley made it past without them seeing me."

"Dom, what's going on?" I asked. "Where is everyone?" Dom bowed his head and I new something was wrong. "Dom, what's going on?"

"Jessie's dead." He stated. "The teams already scattered and we need to move."

"Jessie's dead?" I shook my head not wanting to believe it. Jessie wasn't...couldn't be dead. "No, no no no."

"Hey, hey." Dom spoke trying to calm me down. "I need you to be strong for me okay? We need to get out of her so help me with your clothes."

I nodded and carefully sat up and swung my legs over the side. Looking outside I realized it was night, then a question popped into my head. "Dom, what happened to me?"

He sighed as he helped me with my shirt. "I don't know exactly, I only know what Mia told me over the phone. You got hit in the stomach, Mia called the ambulance and they rushed you here. They were able to get the bullet out in time."

I bit down on my tongue to make sure I didn't scream. "It hurts."

"I know, baby I know." He breathed. "We're almost done." I slipped on my jacket as Dom got a wheel chair from the far corner. "Okay, lets go."

We snuck past the cops, security and all the doctor. It was amazing that we didn't get caught, Dom loaded me into the car and then climbed in himself.

"Where are we gonna go?" I asked, getting comfortable.

"I was thinking Mexico." He smirked, looking to me. I smiled and gazed out the window, I don't know where we were going to end up but I knew I was going to be happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, my cousin uploaded this chapter before it was finished so I had to take it down, sorry for the confusion. Anyway here is the last chapter of this story. I'm thinking of doing a squeal and carrying on through the movies. Tell me what you think of this chapter and if you want me to continue.**

**~Hanna West **

Dom and I had been driving for what felt like days, we'd stopped off at a pharmacy so Dom could get me some antibiotics to fight off infections and some pain meds to keep me sane. I was so tired and I prayed that I could just catch a couple hours, the pain wouldn't let up it just kept throbbing and sending shocks through my body. My new phone started ringing bringing me out of my self pity, I grimaced as I reached back and grabbed it.

Dom and I had tossed our phones when we got out of L.A so I was confused on how someone had gotten my number so quickly.

"Hello?" I asked wearily.

"Katie?" The voice asked. I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe that the voice you his. "Katie, is that you?"

"I should hung up right now." I growled, reopening my eyes. "How the hell did you get this number? No wait, I forgot you have all those cop contacts."

"Katie." Brian sighed. "Are you with Dom?"

I saw Dom paying for his items and taking to the cashier, most likely asking for directions. "No. I'm alone."

"Bullshit." Brian snapped. "I've seen the surveillance footage from the hospital, I saw him wheeling you out."

"If you know I'm with him then why are you asking?"

"I'm worried about you." He admitted. "I know that I lied and betrayed your trust and that you hate me but I need to know if you're okay, because I love you and I know you think I don't but I do." He choked up. "I'm sorry that I left you with our dad, I'm sorry for leaving you I promised I never would and that we'll never get to be a family. I'll probably never see you again, but I want you too know that the minute I realized who you were I tired getting off the case but they wouldn't let me." My eyes started to well as I listened to him speak, I looked down and started playing with a piece of thread that was hanging off my shirt. "Please tell me you're okay." He finished.

I hesitated, letting a tear roll down my check. I had dreamed about this moment, where he'd apologize and tell me how much he loved me and wished he's never left, that after all these years to know that he really didn't just forget about me. "I'm okay." Was my answer, I couldn't say anything else because I still had so mush resentment focused towards him. "You can't call me anymore."

"I know." He answered, I heard him let out a breath and dragged his hand down his face. "I'm sorry."

"I know." I hung up the phone and turned it off, placing on the dash I sat back again. Dom exited the store and climbed back into the car. He sent me a small smile and pulled out a pack of meds.

"How did you get these without a prescription?" I asked, popping one into mu mouth and swallowing it dry. Dom sent me a knowing look and I scoffed. "You flirted."

Dom nodded and starting the car, "You okay?" He questioned pulling out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, placing a hand on his knee. "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied, sighing Dom gripped the steering wheel. "I'm sorry about Brian."

"Me too." I agreed.

**I love you guys and thank you for your support :) Comment, Favorite and and Follow.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just uploaded the sequel to Lie To Me. It's called Sweet Revenge, I hope you check it out :)**


End file.
